Chasing the Egg Carrier
Story Tails is piloting the Tornado, flying after the Egg Carrier. Sonic was standing on the tail of the plane. Tails: We’ll catch up pretty soon. Sonic: We need to land aboard, and take the ship down. Then, robot ships fly at them. Tails opens fire at them, firing bullets at the ships. He dog rolls, Sonic hanging on tight. They fly in front of the Egg Carrier. Tails: We’ll turn around, and land on top. Sonic: Sounds good. (Then, the front of the Egg Carrier opens up, revealing a blue cannon. It fires a large, powerful laser.) Watch out! Tails turns to the side, but the laser hits the wing, destroying it. The Tornado starts spiraling downwards, Sonic holding on for dear life. He loses his grip, and goes flying off. Tails: Sonic! (Tails tries to keep control of the plane, as he hurdles towards the ground.) End Scene Knuckles is climbing up a mountain side, sticking his spikes into the wall. He then digs into the wall, and comes out with a Master Emerald shard. Knuckles: Yes! I think that’s all of them now. Time to reconstruct it on Angel Island. (Knuckles jumps off the mountain, and lays flat. The air gets caught in his dreadlocks, and he is rocketed up, as he glides through the mountains.) Knuckles glides out of the mountains, and approaches an island in the ocean. A bridge attached it to the main land. Knuckles: Without the power of the Master Emerald, Angel Island can’t return to the sky. (He returns to the center, where there was a destroyed shrine, with the base of the Master Emerald there. Knuckles takes out the shards, and returns them to the Emerald. The Emerald is huge, the size of a boulder. However, there is still a big hole in it.) It’s still missing pieces! I looked everywhere for them! (Knuckles starts to leave.) Whispering Voice: Knuckles. (Knuckles turns, looking at the Master Emerald. Inside the Emerald, it shows the image of the Egg Carrier.) Knuckles: A ship? Has to be Eggman’s. That must be where the remaining pieces are. Now to find it. (Knuckles is then hit by a missile shot, knocking him onto his stomach. He gets up and turns, seeing Gamma.) One of Eggman’s clunkers? Just who I was looking for. Knuckles charges in, as Gamma fires more shots at him. Knuckles dodges with ease, and jumps and punches Gamma. Gamma is knocked back hard, and the missed missiles come back and hit Knuckles, knocking him forward. He drops the Chaos Emerald in the process. Gamma grabs it, then a series of fan blades come out of its body. They spin, and Gamma takes to the air, flying off. Knuckles: Oh no you don’t! (Knuckles jumps and glides after Gamma, leaving the mountain range.) End Scene Sonic’s lower body is sticking out of the sand on a beach. He starts to struggle, then pops out of the sand. Sonic: Ugh! Agh! Couldn’t breathe. Tails?! (He looks around, seeing no one else. Then, he sees the Egg Carrier flying over the nearby city.) Eggman! (Sonic starts running down the beach, heading back towards the city.) In town, Amy is walking downtown, when the Egg Carrier flies over. Amy: That looks like one of Eggman’s ships. What’s he doing here? (Then, a small blue bird comes falling out of the sky, wearing a pendant. It hits Amy in the head, knocking her down.) Ow! Watch it! Oh, are you okay? (She picks up the bird.) You poor thing. Then, a large green robot falls out of the sky, crashing into the ground. Its body is rectangular, with no legs and no visible weapons. It has big arms. It then charges forward, reaching at the bird. Amy jumps out of the way. Amy: Hey! Watch it! Get away from me! (Amy runs, holding the bird. The robot has the number 100 on its back. Then, Sonic comes and rams the robot, knocking it down.) Sonic! Sonic: Amy, go! I’ll catch up later! (Amy nods, and runs off.) Sonic runs at the robot, which jumps over him, landing and releasing a shockwave. It extends its fist, which is attached to a cord. It grabs Amy, pulling her back. Amy: Let go of me! Sonic! (The robot jumps up, landing on a building. Then, a tractor beam comes down, taking the robot up. Sonic runs after it, but is too late. The Egg Carrier then flies off.) Sonic: Darn it! I’ll cut it off at the Mystic Ruins! (Sonic then runs to the train station, and runs across the tracks, heading to the Mystic Ruins.) End Scene John and Cream are snowboarding down a snowy mountain, with Cheese flying behind them. John goes off a ledge, spinning in the air before landing, continuing. The two arrive at the bottom of the slope, in a flat area. John: It’s here. I can sense it. (John gets off his board, and searches through the snow. He then finds a Blue Chaos Emerald, holding it up.) Got it. Cream: Wow. That’s cool. Now where should we go, Mr. John? John: Not sure. Though I’m sure that we can leave the mountain. It’s pretty cold here. (Then, a shadow forms overhead, and they see the Egg Carrier flying over. It then drops something, which hits the snow, creating a wave of snow. John raises a mana shield, protecting them. A robot then activates, a giant robot that looks like a docking ship, with four arms. A head comes out.) Eggman: (Over speaker) Surrender the Chaos Emerald, John Smith, or be destroyed by the Egg Genesis. I know that you can do nothing without the Omnitrix. John: You would think so. (Slaps down Omnitrix. He turns into Knuckles’ form, with the Omnitrix below the white smile looking birthmark. He has green eyes.) Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! Egg Genesis fires missiles at them, and Rumble Knuckles jumps, extending his arms. He starts to glide, and he dodges a missile, the air rushing by launching him high into the air. Cream hops into the air, then uses her ears to fly, dodging the missiles. Rumble Knuckles uses the increased speed from the wind to rapidly approach the head. He lands on the body, and he charges at the head. The head spins, releasing several smaller missiles. Rumble Knuckles dodges some, punches others with no visible damage, catches some and throws them back, colliding with other missiles. He then dashes in, and punches the head, his spiked fist tearing through it. The head is destroyed, and the Egg Genesis explodes. Rumble Knuckles is launched into the air, using his dreadlocks to ride the wind. The Egg Carrier moves on, heading deeper into the mountain. Rumble Knuckles is forced to ride the wind, in the opposite direction. Cream and Cheese fly after him, as Rumble Knuckles reverts. John: Agh! (John starts to fall, and Cream catches him. They then start flying, Cream following the railroad track towards Station Square.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese Villains *Dr. Eggman (voice only) *E-102 Gamma *Egg Genesis *E-100 Alpha Aliens *Rumble Knuckles (first appearance) Trivia *Egg Genesis is originally from Sonic '06, a different Sonic game than this arc is based off of. *It's revealed that Knuckles can glide, and Cream can fly. *With this episode, 5 of the Chaos Emeralds have been found. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc